Perseus: The End
by Perseus The Avenger
Summary: Perseus has left the life of a demi-god, 10 years later he is a ruthless killer. His sole purpose is to rid the world of it's evil, but his past catches up to him and its time for him to be a hero again. This time the risks are greater and the enemy is powerful enough to destroy the universe. He must side with new allies and become a hero once more.


Third person POV

The term assassin is misunderstood, an assassin is seen as a person with no morals, a mindless murderer that enjoys spilling blood, but that couldn't be further from the truth. A true assassin is not a mindless murderer, rather someone who takes up the mantle of ridding the world of the filth that inhabits it. A true assassin is an efficient killer that replaces evil with death. Every death by their hand is a blessing for the world, their morals buried beneath the bloodshed, yet their conscience eased knowing every death results in the eradication of evil.

The greatest of assassins are the most efficient, their kills the cleanest, they leave no trace behind and most importantly they never miss their mark. Since the light of society was first established, assassins lurked in the shadows, they were outcasts as they thrived on the darkness. However, as time went on and the world evolved, assassins became driven by money, what should have been their duty became a profession, their targets changed, innocent blood was spilled and evil thrived.

Nevertheless, one assassin has stayed true to his duty, his name is known by none, but his work by all. Regarded as nothing but a ghost, striking down the worst of mankind only to meld with the shadows, the only sign of his appearance is a corpse with the Greek omega symbol carved on his victims forehead. The media regard him as an enigma, no living person has ever seen him, the public call him a vigilante but he is much more... he is Perseus.

\--line break--

Darkness, complete darkness rules the night sky, not a single star in sight, the luminescent moon no longer visible. Everything was silent, as if all life had been sucked out of the surrounding area, except for the pitter-patter of footsteps, a man was running, a look of pure fear etched on to his face as though he had seen hell itself. The man continued to run without paying attention to his surroundings, his only goal of escaping the monstrosity on his tail, yet this proves costly as the man trips over a stray branch, crashing on to the concrete floor. Frightened, the man looks around him trying to see where he is, but there is nothing. Only the endless terrain and the looming shadows, a booming laughter erupts out of nowhere, "Well, that was certainly fun wasn't it Mr Wilson," came a deeply monotonous voice, "too bad I have to kill you now." the voice mocked. "Please spare me, I have done nothing to you, I'll give you anything I swear it!" pleaded the terrified soul. "You may have done nothing to me, but you are guilty for the murders of 23 innocents, you have raped countless women not to mention the young girls. You deserve death and that is my duty, goodbye Mr Wilson." Before the man could beg further for his life, a dagger pierced his thigh seemingly out of thin air, but before he could scream in agony, another was used to slit open his throat and he fell to the ground in a heap choking on his own blood.

The surrounding shadows swirled into a endless vortex and out stepped a dark figure , well over six feet in stature, his face covered behind an obsidian mask. All that could be seen was two swirling, sea green orbs emanating power. The mysterious figure walked towards the corpse and knelt beside his victim, he pulled out the dagger from the mans thigh and carved a symbol on to his forehead. "May you suffer eternity in hell Mr Wilson." whispered the dark figure, before simply dissolving into the shadows. A look of horror could still be seen in the lifeless eyes of the corpse as blood oozed from the carving on his forehead. However, the symbol seemed to glow before dulling slightly, the Greek letter omega was imprinted signalling his end.

 **Olympus**

The bustling city of immortals was unusually silent, not a sound could be heard. There was no sign of life, thunderstorms burgeoning in the pale blue sky. Every immortal was in the grand throne room as another council meeting was in progress. "ANOTHER MURDER!" thundered Zeus, "This is unacceptable, I thought I told you to hunt down the killer artemis, yet another murder has occurred." The goddess of the hunt tried to retort, but Zeus beat her to it, "No excuses artemis, it seems as though you and your hunters are incompetent for this task." proclaimed Zeus much to her dismay. Many of the onlookers snickered at the look of anger on the prideful huntress' face. "But father it is impossible to track this killer, it is as though he is a ghost leaving behind no evidence and all his victims do not have any links, only that they are the worst of the mortals making it impossible to predict his future targets." Artemis argued. "I do not care daughter you and your hunters are the supposedly best there is to offer and you can't even find one person." shouted Zeus, "This is a potential threat to olympus, I want this murderer brought in chains before the council for questioning, do you understand me daughter?" Nearly every immortal rolled their eyes at the paranoia of the sky God, "It is obvious that it is a Greek demi-god behind the killings, the omega symbol is carved onto every victims forehead and not to mention the skill required to kill without leaving any evidence, to the point not even Artemis can track this person." spoke Athena, "Furthermore, there is never any indication of the killers presence and the murders always occur at night, it is almost as if they appear out of the shadows." Majority of the God's sat quietly deep in thought before the Lord of the dead spoke up, "What are you insinuating niece, that someone with powers over shadows is behind the killings, maybe one of my children is that what you are trying to say!" bellowed the insulted God, "Of course not uncle, however it could be a possibility considering your children are the only ones with that kind of power." explained Athena hoping she hadn't started a massive argument. "I assure you niece none of my children have anything to do with the murders, Hazel is always at camp and my son Nico is in the underworld carrying out his duties as Ghost King." Everyone accepted the explanation lest they incur his wrath. "Very well brother, I want every God to keep an eye out for this person and report any information they are able to uncover, now before we finish this council meeting I would like to ask has anyone seen Perseus Jackson?" simultaneously, every head was turned towards Poseidon, who had unshed tears ready to burst any second. After a few moments of silence, Zeus dismissed the council and left in a flash of lightning. Many followed suit and left the throne room except for Poseidon, Hades and Hestia. "Do not worry brother, Perseus is still alive and I have many of my subjects keeping an eye out for him we will find him sooner or later." Hades said in an attempt to comfort his younger brother before teleporting out of the throne room.

"Do not lose hope brother, Perseus will be fine he is the most powerful demi-god to live and he shall return one day." Hestia softly spoke, "I hope you are right sister, I have many sins to atone for, it is my fault my own son has disappeared." wept Poseidon his eyes downcast and an aura of despair encircled him. "Remember brother if you ever lose hope come to the hearth, the original hearth." Poseidon nodded glumly before vanishing in a fine sea mist. Hestia walked towards the hearth in the corner and poked at the dying embers, a reflection of the current state of olympus, "Where are you Perseus, we need you, your father needs you, ever since your disappearance hope is dying."

 **AN: This is just the beginning and I promise you this is unlike any story you'll have ever read, the enemy will be someone who has never been mentioned once in PJO and Avengers this will be a long story but I promise it'll be worth it. I want to thank everyone that has started to follow me and I hope you enjoy. I do not own PJO all** **rights go to Rick Riordan.** **Also, I don't own Avengers all rights go to marvel.**

 **please review, feel free to give me any inputs that I can use to improve my story including any plots or characters you'd like to see and I'll try my best to include them.**


End file.
